Steve Sanders
Steve Sanders, played by Ian Ziering, is a character introduced in the first series of the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. Steve also made brief guest appearances in early episodes of Melrose Place, the franchise's second series, accompanying his friend Kelly Taylor to Los Angeles (while joined by Donna Martin and David Silver). Originally a laid-back goofball who didn't mind taking shortcuts to get ahead, Steve matured throughout the series into a more responsibly minded individual. In the process, he retained a good deal of his trademark sense of humor. Introduction Steve is the son of Rush Sanders, a successful businessman, and Samantha, a famed actress. Being rich, Steve comes from a privileged background that facilitated his thrill-seeking lifestyle and lax sense of ethics while growing up. He eventually met his opposite in Brandon Walsh, a far more strait-laced young man from Minnesota, who unexpectedly became his best friend. Parents Steve takes after both of his parents, who are also displayed as flamboyant. Each, however, possesses key differences that have shaped his relationships with them. Samantha is an openly loving woman who Steve has always been highly proud of and quite close to. Rush, by contrast, has a blunt and sometimes insensitive nature. Consequently, his relationship with Steve became strained throughout his son's childhood and early adult life. Steve discovered that he'd been adopted toward the end of the first season, and was quite stunned and hurt that this had been kept from him. Nevertheless, his close bond with his mom would ultimately endure. He eventually attempted to find his birth parents, only to discover that his biological mother had passed away. It was revealed years later that Steve's adoption was true of only one parent, as Rush is indeed his biological father. With this information in the open, Steve and Rush finally began settling their differences for good. Rush would later help Steve start up a publication with Brandon. Love life Steve expressed interest in many women throughout the course of the series, much like his friend Brandon, but would end up having serious relationships with a select few. These bonds would help to develop his character with regard to consequence, monogamy, and responsibility. It was revealed throughout the first season that Steve had a history with Kelly Taylor, which included an ultimately failed romantic relationship. It was implied that Steve's generally conceited, careless attitude at the time was what had led Kelly to leave him. Despite this, the two would remain close friends well into their adult lives. Steve won the affections of Celeste Lundy while competing on a dating game show, and began seeing her soon afterward. Though he cherished the relationship, Steve lost Celeste following an irresponsible moment in which he became unfaithful. However, the two regained a portion of their friendship while spending time together at a carnival. Steve would later begin a long-term involvement with the semi-snobbish Clare Arnold. While largely playful at first, both would gradually reveal more mature and sensitive sides through their dedication and love for one another. In contrast to his high school relationship with Kelly, Steve displayed more restraint during arguments with Clare; he was generally less cocky and more interested in compromise. This would often help to reinforce the genuine affection that existed between the two. At the end of their relationship, Clare reluctantly left Steve and Beverly Hills to spend time with her distraught father. Steve was later involved with a woman named Carly Reynolds and developed a fatherly bond with her young son, though they eventually moved away as well. Steve finally met 'the one' in Janet Sosna, an emotionally guarded woman who worked at the Beverly Beat and initially wanted a merely sexual relationship with him. In time, however, the pair would come to realize and acknowledge their true feelings, and developed a deeper bond that resulted in marriage and the birth of their daughter, Madeline. Thus, Steve concluded the series as a loving husband and father. Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:Sanders Family Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:Melrose Place Characters Category:Melrose Place